Sensibilidad
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: ¿Qué Sasuke era sensible? ¡Mentira! Únicamente era susceptible a cambios de humor. Yaoi, one-shot, SasuNaru


-

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Sensibilidad**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Slash, one-shot, quizás algo de humor y definitivamente un poco de OOC.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**SeNsIbIlIdAd**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Sensibilidad**_: Propensión a dejarse llevar por los afectos de comprensión y ternura, o capacidad para sentirlos.

**P**ara todos aquellos que habían conocido a Sasuke y a Naruto desde que eran unos niños, aun tenían problemas para creer que realmente ellos dos habían terminado juntos, siendo una pareja "estable"... al menos todo lo estable que uno puede ser con su pareja cuando la mitad del tiempo pelean y la otra mitad intentan llevarse bien. Bueno, eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba.

Únicamente bastaba con analizar un día entero de convivencia con aquellos dos, y entonces cualquiera podría sentirse con las suficientes pruebas para decir que era un milagro que ese par no decidiese que separados estaban mejor. Para no ir más lejos, con sólo poner atención al día de hoy -que era un día cualquiera-, los hechos iban a saltar a la luz instantáneamente.

A primera hora de la mañana, Kiba Inuzuka se había presentado a la casa en la cual Naruto vivía junto con Sasuke. El shinobi castaño tenía una sencilla misión que casi hasta podría considerarse como un paseo, del cual estaba seguro que al chico Uzumaki le encantaría formar parte, pues últimamente Naruto se había visto estresado con unas misiones que la Hokage le estaba poniendo en venganza por haberla dejado en ridículo hacia dos semanas en un casino de la ciudad. A veces cuando se enojada, Tsunade exageraba un poco.

- ¡Kiba! -exclamó el rubio, con una sonrisa apenas abrió la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano'ttebayo?

- Oi, Naruto ¡Me sorprende que estés despierto! -dijo alegremente- Voy a ir al País de la Flor, tengo que llevar un mensaje ¿Quieres venir? No tardaremos ni dos días en volver.

Una sonrisa adornó entonces los labios del ojiazul, y asintió de forma profusa.

- ¡Claro! Se escucha bien, así me voy a olvidar de las locuras de esa obaa-chan.

Desde luego, como Kiba era tan buen amigo él ya sabía perfectamente que sus suposiciones eran las adecuadas. Sin embargo, apenas Naruto había hecho amago de entrar a buscar algunas cosas, Sasuke se presentó en la puerta, mirando con desprecio nada disimulado al dueño de Akamaru.

- Naruto -lo llamó el Uchiha fríamente- No puedes irte cuando quieras ¿Te olvidas que esta semana se suponía que entrenaríamos?, hay un par de técnicas que únicamente puedo probar contigo.

- ¡Pero Sasuke! -reprochó al instante- ¡No quiero pasar mi semana libre matándome contigo! Además no tienes derecho, quiero ir a vagar con Kiba ¿Qué no puedo, dattebayo?

- No, no puedes -aseveró, y después se giró hacia el Inuzuka- Y tú, será mejor que ya te vayas a tu misión... hazlo ahora que te encuentras sano, porque pudiera ser que te ocurriese un penoso accidente.

Y después de decir esto, Sasuke azotó la puerta casi en la cara de Kiba.

Naturalmente como era de esperarse, el castaño se contuvo de querer derribar la puerta y darle una lección a aquel maldito prepotente bueno para nada ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto lo soportara? ¡Había que estar loco para vivir con él!

Luego, unas cuantas horas después de aquel incidente, el Uchiha y el rubio salieron al centro con la intención de surtir su inventario. Resultaba ser que aquel día tenían que reabastecerse de provisiones y de cosas faltantes en su hogar, y dado a que a Sasuke le gustaba hacer las compras por la mañana para tener la tarde libre, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Cuando pasaron frente a la floristería de Ino Yamanaka, ella se tomó la molestia de salir y regalarles una sonrisa radiante mientras que los saludaba.

- Hola, Ino -respondió Naruto, regresándole también la sonrisa-.

- Hey ¿Y a dónde van chicos? -preguntó la rubia-.

- A comprar comida -se encogió de hombros- Creo que ya no tenemos nada en casa.

- Ya veo, oh ¿Y no te gustaría llevarte una flor? ¡Hace muy poco que acabo de crear una nueva especie! Tienes que verla, Naruto, es hermosa.

- ¿En serio, dattebayo? ¿Y realmente la hiciste tú?

- Desde luego que sí, estuve haciendo un montón de intentos, pero en cuanto la veas estoy segura de que te gustara.

Ino tenía la intención de tomar el brazo a Naruto, pero Sasuke se puso a su lado impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ocupar tus habilidades en algo más útil que crear una flor, Yamanaka. Es un desperdicio, a menos de que no puedas hacer nada mejor -espetó el moreno- Naruto, vámonos de aquí, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

Y después de esto, Sasuke continuó con su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡Lo siento, Ino! -se disculpó al instante el ojiazul- ¡Tú sabes como es Sasuke-baka! Luego vendré a ver esa flor ¿Bien? ¡Nos vemos!

Con esto Naruto se apresuró a seguir a su... novio. Ino todavía parecía sorprendida por la forma en la que fue tratada, pero momentáneamente después entrecerró la mirada mientras que dejaba ver el enojo en su rostro. ¡Sasuke era un grosero incorregible!, era increíble que ella cuando era niña hubiese estado enamorada de él ¡Que horror! Menos mal que no era Ino su pareja ¡Pobre de Naruto entonces! Que tenía que estar aguantando a ese insufrible.

Al terminar de comprar todo lo necesario para la comida de al menos las próximas dos semanas, la celebre pareja se dirigió hacia un local donde poder conseguir pergaminos con diferentes usos, ya que esos también comenzaban a escasearles luego de todas las misiones cumplidas.

Hinata y Neji Hyuuga estaban también de compras, buscando unas raíces especiales para preparar unas infusiones que Hinata necesitaba hacer. Así que cuando se encontraron a su amigo y a su compañero -porque hasta la fecha Sasuke todavía seguía sin considerarse como su amigo- de la infancia, no fue extraño que lo primero que hicieran fuera el saludarlos, aunque fueron ignorados olímpicamente por el pelinegro.

- Llevas muchas cosas, Naruto-kun -había dicho Hinata, después de ver todo lo que el rubio cargaba-.

- Sí, es que son nuestras reservas -Naruto sonrió amablemente- ¿Ustedes también vienen de compras?

- Sí -asintió Neji- Hinata-sama y yo estamos buscando unas hierbas que necesitamos.

- Naruto-kun -llamó suavemente ella- Estaba pensando... bueno, quizás si tú quisieras venir a comer un día con nosotros -comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- Ya casi no te vemos, y creo que una comida juntos sería una buena idea ¡Pero sólo si tú quieres!

- Naturalmente puedes invitar a... Sasuke si quieres -complemento el castaño al darse cuenta de que era una obligación el tener que invitar al Uchiha también, aunque en realidad no quisiera verlo-.

- ¡Me parece bien! -asintió Naruto, alegremente-.

- Pues a mí no.

Los otros tres voltearon hacia un lado, para encontrarse con Sasuke quien era el que obviamente había dicho aquellas palabras. El moreno aparentemente ya había terminado de comprar los pergaminos que necesitaba, pues se había incluido en la conversación toscamente sin ningún problema.

- No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en cosas así -aclaró Sasuke- Y Naruto tampoco, con el bajo nivel que tiene lo único que debe de interesarle es mejorar. Ustedes sí quieren pueden darse el lujo de quedarse donde están, la mediocridad no es considerada como un crimen -se encogió de hombros-.

Y luego de aquel discurso, el ultimo de los Uchiha se encaminó hacia el frente sin importarle que Hinata se llevase una mano al rostro cubriendo su boca, ni la expresión enfurecida que adornó el rostro usualmente tranquilo de Neji.

- ¡Perdón! -se apresuró Naruto- Ya conocen a Sasuke, chicos, no es nada personal. Lamento lo de la cena, Hinata, te prometo que después yo iré.

Y casi de la misma forma en la que había hecho con Ino, Naruto se inclinó a modo de disculpa y después salió detrás del pelinegro que no había tenido ningún problema en dejarlo atrás.

Hinata parpadeó presa de la confusión, aunque después se giró a mirar con una expresión de mortificación a su primo, que cambió al instante por una alarmada cuando observó como los blanquecinos ojos de Neji centellaban de forma peligrosa, dejando ver el claro deseo que tenía en aquel momento de alcanzar al Uchiha y arreglar un par de cosas con él. A duras penas Hinata consiguió calmar a su primo, y al final ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Naruto definitivamente debía de ser una gran persona como para tener que estar con alguien como Uchiha Sasuke, y aun así los Hyuuga no podían dejar de sentirlo por el rubio, que seguramente vivía un calvario todos los días.

Ese mismo día a la hora de la comida, Naruto se apresuró a ir a su local favorito de comida, el Ichiraku Ramen, donde incluso después de tantos años de ser cliente ya existía un tazón de ramen que llevaba su nombre ¡Lo cual era todo un honor!

Agradablemente se encontró con Chouji Akimichi y con Shikamaru Nara, con quienes rápidamente inició una conversación sobre las cosas que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo que no se habían visto, contando también viejas anécdotas mientras que los platos que consumían Chouji y Naruto iban en aumento. Aquel sin duda alguna se trataba de un agradable rato de convivencia con sus amigos, y lo hubiese seguido siendo de no ser porque sin que nadie lo esperase, Sasuke apareció allí con la explicita orden de que Naruto se apresurara para ir a su casa.

- Pero Sasuke -replicó el Uzumaki- ¡Aun quiero un tazón de ramen más!

- Con lo que has comido es suficiente -espetó, dándole una mirada rápida al montón de tazones amontonados al lado del rubio- Tú no necesitas comer como un pordiosero desesperado para tu ninjitsu, así que ya muévete. No quiero que comiences a holgazanear como un vago y acabes haciendo tonterías como mirar las nubes.

Y una gloriosa vez más, Sasuke se retiró con todo el porte de un príncipe -un príncipe bastante déspota había que aclarar- y dejó a Naruto disculpándose brevemente antes de tener que seguirlo como poco honrosamente había estado haciendo todo el día. El rubio comenzaba a quejarse de que ya parecía un maldito perro, persiguiéndolo a todas partes únicamente porque al Uchiha se le antojaba.

- ¿Por... pordiosero? -fue la pregunta escéptica que hizo Chouji, mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba-.

Afortunadamente Shikamaru pudo contener a tiempo a su amigo, antes de que este fuera presa de un ataque de rabia. El joven Nara no se molestó por el comentario de Sasuke que iba dirigido hacia él, porque consideró que era algo demasiado problemático como para preocuparse por ello.

Aun estando molesto, Chouji decidió que Sasuke era un verdadero estúpido que nadie podía aguantar, y se preguntaba como era posible que en el pasado él, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y hasta Lee hubiesen ido en su búsqueda para detenerlo cuando se había largado con Orochimaru... de haber sabido que algún día cuando Sasuke volviese iba a ser tan insoportable ¡Chouji ni siquiera se habría arriesgado para rescatarlo!. Shikamaru por su parte creía que Sasuke era problemático, al menos más problemático que la mayoría de las personas que conocía.

De regreso al lugar donde vivían juntos después del incidente en el Ichiraku, Sasuke y Naruto iban sumidos en un cierto silencio casi ceremonial, que fue rotó estridentemente cuando se toparon con Sakura Haruno quien se dirigía hacia la Torre del Hokage. Al instante ella y el contenedor de Kyuubi comenzaron a hablar interminablemente, intercambiando sonrisas y dejando ver a cualquiera que se encontraban bastante animados por haberse encontrado. Era bastante asombroso ver como ellos dos podían llevarse de una forma tan amena después de sus peleas infantiles, claro que aquello no asombraba tanto como el hecho de que Sasuke y Naruto fueran la pareja de la que siempre hablaba la gente.

Como había estado haciendo durante todo el día, el ojinegro se atrevió a inmiscuirse en lo que hablaban la pelirosa y el Uzumaki, y desde luego, Sasuke no había tenido la menor intención de comportarse de una manera cercanamente amable.

- Sí, un gusto verte, Sakura -interrumpió el Uchiha- Pero creo que ya deberías de apresurarte con lo que tienes que hacer ¿No lo crees?, de alguna forma tienes que mantenerte al día con eso de tus técnicas medicas, porque si no lo haces volverías a ser un completo estorbo y a nadie le sirve eso ¿Verdad?

La cara de ofensa en el rostro de la ojiverde fue suficiente como para que Naruto le buscase pleito a su pareja como cuando eran niños, así que la gente que se encontraba en aquel momento en la misma calle que ellos, pudo observar un bonito espectáculo de dos perfectos jounnin peleando como si se trataran de un par de mocosos inmaduros, que realmente no parecía nada alejado a la realidad.

Cuando Sakura se quedó sola, pues sus ex-compañeros de equipo se habían marchado bastante enojados el uno con el otro, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar pesadamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ten-Ten quien por casualidades de la vida había presenciado todo, se acercó hacia la discípula de Tsunade y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo. Sakura giró a mirarla y le regalo una débil sonrisa.

- Esos dos siguen como siempre ¿Verdad? -dijo Ten-Ten, cruzándose de brazos- Me sorprende que no hayan madurado ni un poco.

Sakura permaneció unos segundos en silencio, antes de encogerse de hombros.

- No creo que sea eso... la verdad es que Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun es todo un caso serio -admitió la ojiverde-.

- Estoy de acuerdo -la castaña sonrió con diversión- Aun no entiendo como es que nadie ha intentando linchar a Sasuke todavía.

- Supongo que no se atreven... o quizás ver a Naruto tan feliz se los impide, todos sabemos que Naruto es bastante feliz desde que Sasuke-kun regreso.

- Sí... pero a cambio nosotros tenemos que estarle soportando un montón de cosas ¡Un día de estos le daré un golpe del que se acordara siempre! -prometió, con cierto tono verídico en sus palabras-.

La Haruno rió con complicidad antes de negar después con la cabeza.

- Sasuke-kun no tiene ni una pizca de sensibilidad -comentó- Creo que él es tan sensible como una pared.

- Totalmente -dijo Ten-Ten asintiendo- Quizás ni siquiera haya escuchado de la sensibilidad en su vida.

- Ni de eso ni de la cortesía... pero así es Sasuke-kun ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

- Podríamos intentar lincharlo, que es lo que creo que todos quieren -bromeó la ojicafé-.

- No le des ideas a los demás, no se las des o Sasuke-kun va a tener problemas.

Y soltando una carcajada, Sakura comenzó a caminar acompañada de Ten-Ten quien también estaba riendo. Casualmente las dos se encontraban de acuerdo en que únicamente Naruto sería capaz de sobrevivir con una persona como el Uchiha a su lado, y que además de eso realmente debía de estar bastante enamorado de él como para tolerar todas las cosas que hacía a diario.

Sí, aquel era uno de los días normales para Sasuke y para Naruto, así que el hecho de que todos pensaran que aquella relación estaba al borde del desastre, tenían todo el derecho de creerlo de esa forma.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

- ¡Oh, mi pobre, pobre Sasuke sensible! -exclamó Naruto a todo pulmón-.

Sasuke quien en ese momento se hallaba en el sillón de su casa cómodamente acostado, se giró hacia el lado del respaldo dándole la espalda a un sonriente Naruto, que relucía en sus labios una mueca de burla.

- Déjame en paz, usuratonkachi -exigió el moreno de forma demandante-.

- Joder, Sasuke -dijo Naruto, entre risas- ¡Te has vuelto a meter con todo el mundo!, a este paso te vas a ganar el titulo del más odiado de la aldea.

El pelinegro gruñó algo inteligible, mientras que el ojiazul dejaba la burla a un lado y sonreía de una forma más comprensiva.

- Deberías dejar de hacer esos numeritos, siempre me haces quedar como un tonto, dattebayo -explicó-.

- ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana! -gritó con un tono molesto Sasuke, girándose en el sillón para darle la cara nuevamente al rubio- Sabes lo mucho que detesto que todos esos malditos ociosos se te acerquen, siempre que lo hacen tú comienzas a ignorarme.

- ¡No te ignoro! -se defendió- Lo que pasa es que nunca quieres entrar en nuestras conversaciones, si lo hicieras no tendrías porque andar insultando a todos los que se nos paran enfrente.

- ¿Y qué que hay de todos los idiotas que vienen con invitaciones para ti? -dio un resoplido inconforme- Demonios, Naruto, siempre que tienes un descanso algún estúpido cree que es buena idea invitarte a sus misiones, a comer, a practicar, a beber o a cualquier otra tontería que se les ocurra. Se supone que tu descanso es para estar conmigo ¡No con ellos!

Los ojos azules del rubio destellaron con algo parecido a la dulzura, y sin poder evitarlo más se acercó al moreno que se encontraba recostado sobre el largo sofá, agachándose hasta dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros para después depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del otro, incorporándose después mientras que seguía mirando a Sasuke de aquella forma que hacía que al Uchiha se le revolviera un poco el estomago.

- Sasuke, desde que regresaste te has vuelto un sensible sin remedio -aclaró- ¡Y hasta pareces tierno! No sé que pensarían los demás si se enteraran de esto... ¡Se morirían de la risa, dattebayo!

Naruto comenzó a reír y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de enojo, pero la verdad era que internamente se encontraba sonriendo, ya que a pesar de que era un fastidio tener que estar preocupándose de dedicarle comentarios ofensivos a todo el mundo, eso sin duda alguna le aseguraba que Naruto siempre iba a tener su atención enfocada en él. No era que Sasuke fuese un egoísta compulsivo, porque la realidad era que después de tantos años de estar sumido en la oscuridad, le costaba bastante tener que "prestar" su rayo de luz personal al resto de las personas, por lo cual ambicionaba tanto el que el jinchuuriki tuviese tiempo únicamente para él.

Además, había que aclarar que Naruto se equivocaba, ya que Sasuke definitiva y absolutamente no era alguien sensible... única y ligeramente susceptible a cambios de humor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Wajajaja ¡Lo sé! Este Sasuke es totalmente OOC, pero es que no pude evitar la tentación de ponerlo de esa forma únicamente para "molestarlo" ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro fastidiar a Sasuke-_chaaan_, es algo así como uno de mis pasatiempos XD bien, como ya saben, espero realmente que a alguien le haya gustado el fic, y si pueden dejar comentarios de antemano se los agradezco, cuídense mucho y nos veremos próximamente ¡Hasta pronto!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ M****дя****ΐŋ****д****İđεŋ**. "Invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible como fuego que no arde_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
